


What Cam did on his summer vacation.

by holdouttrout



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-25
Updated: 2007-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his summer vacation, Cameron Mitchell saved the world from a zombie invasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Cam did on his summer vacation.

On his summer vacation, Cameron Mitchell saved the world from a zombie invasion.

It felt like the September after he turned eleven, sixth grade settling like a weight onto his shoulders, vaguely aware of the threat of junior high just around the corner. He'd written a largely bizarre account of his summer, a thrilling report of rescuing damsels in distress from crocodiles and evil pirates.

In actuality, he'd spent that summer mowing his grandfather's lawn in southern California. The long hours of summer stretched behind him--he knew he'd had fun with the other kids, knew he'd been at the beach more often than he'd been at the house, but for some reason all he could seem to remember was the perpetual smell of recently cut grass, mixed with the heavy scent of oranges from the neighbors' trees.

Damn, but there'd been a lot of mowing.

Crocodiles and pirates had been much cooler than mowing lawns, although his teacher *had* looked at him funny as he passed the report back, a large 'C' on the first page.

In any case, Cam was supposed to be writing up the latest mission report, and every time he wrote the word 'zombie' (Carter had told him that it was technically correct to use that term, even though it was rather silly) he couldn't help but snicker.

Just a little.

Imagining General O'Neill's face as he read the report made him snicker just a little more.

Really, there was no reason he should feel so insanely happy about the zombies. At the time, it had been terrifying. It was a good thing that zombies were already dead, or they'd have a lot of explaining to do, as well.

As it were, all he had to do was write his report in a way that made him sound sane (always an issue when writing about the Stargate, he thought) and try to avoid mentioning Sam's slight run-in with the equivalent of the zombie king. She'd promised a long un-death to anyone who dared mention it again. Still, there promised to be many opportunities in the future for jokes about the undead.

Cam snickered.

Man, he loved his job.


End file.
